Boredom Is Unacceptable
by Siriusly Hilarious
Summary: "She was terribly bored and Narcissa Malfoy was determined to fix that; she hated to be bored." Lucius shows his wife a side that not many are privileged to see and Narcissa is amused by how well he gets along with the peacocks. Slightly A/U. This is my first attempt at a Lucissa fic, so go easy on the nitpicking, yeah?


**Hello, hello! So this isn't anything like my usual stories, be warned. I'm not sure where it came from, the plot bunny sort of popped in my mind and nibbled at my grey matter until I put this all down in writing. This is my first attempt at a Lucissa story, so don't judge too terribly harsh, will you? **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, except maybe the names for the mini Malfoys, and even then I can't claim sole ownership. **

* * *

**This story is dedicated to my Lucius I RP with, such a silly Lucius he is. Half of the credit for the names goes to him, we sort of decided together in an RP we're doing. **

* * *

She was getting bored. Sitting in the armchair nearest the roaring fire, the blonde couldn't quite put her finger on the reason, but it was there. She was terribly bored and Narcissa Malfoy was determined to fix that; she hated to be bored. Her husband was reading the Daily Prophet, his blond hair gathered at the nape of his neck and held by a green ribbon. His reading glasses were perched on the tip of his nose as he read, and Narcissa couldn't help but find it adorable that he was so focused on the paper. Looking down at the knitting needles and yarn that were sitting in her lap, she decided a break was needed for both of them. Clearing her throat softly, she started putting the half-finished baby blanket off to the side.

"Darling? I think I'd like to take a walk, would you like to come with me?" she asked, knowing full well that he'd say yes. Lucius never passed up on an opportunity to walk with his wife, which was one thing Narcissa could count on. As expected, he set the paper aside and smiled at her, pulling his reading glasses off and nodding.

"I should like that, love. Shall I call the elf to fetch our cloaks?" His voice was quiet and his blue eyes were focused completely on her as she nodded her head and returned his smile.

"That would be perfect, Poppet's just in the kitchen," she replied as she started to stand. It was a little awkward lately, trying to stand with the growing belly she'd acquired some months ago. She felt strong arms go around her waist and she laughed softly as Lucius helped her up. Taking the help graciously, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you love, I'm afraid I've not mastered the art of standing on my own yet," she said lightly, watching as he called for the elf and instructed the little creature to go get their traveling cloaks; the seasons had started turning and there was a chill in the air. Pneumonia was the last thing she needed in her current condition and with her predisposition to catching it, she was always careful. Taking the proffered cloak from the elf, she fastened the clasp around her neck and watched Lucius do the same, her eyes taking in her husband's form. He'd been working out lately; she could see the muscle definition in his arms and stomach. He was vain, it was true, but he had a very good reason to be vain. He was the most perfect specimen of the male sex, so strong and tall and well-built. Not that she was biased, of course not. Hiding her smile, she took the arm he offered to her and wrapped hers around it.

They walked through the gardens of Malfoy Manor, enjoying the pleasant autumn weather and each other's company. Lucius talked about his work in the Ministry and Narcissa told him about her latest knitting project. Peacocks wandered around their feet, looking for attention from their owners, and every so often Narcissa couldn't help but laugh as Lucius cooed at one of the birds as he stroked their heads. This was a side to Lucius Malfoy that only his wife was privy to, a soft and silly side that made the Malfoy matriarch smile. This was the Lucius she'd married all those years ago, the Lucius she'd first fallen in love with. He was kind and caring, gentle and passionate. He was /hers/. When they reached a bench alongside the path, they sat side-by-side and watched the peacocks flap around. Leaning against her husband's side, Narcissa let her head rest on his shoulder as she smiled.

"We need to think of names, you know," she said softly, her hand going to the swell of her stomach. They'd found out she was carrying twins last week and while the thought had scared her at first, she found herself oddly calm about it now. Draco was off doing his own thing with his own family so there was no one in the Manor but Lucius and her. She'd been scared at first, being older than most pregnant women, but the Healers had assured her that she was fine, that her body was better suited for pregnancy than most women half her age. That helped, as did the fact that Lucius doted on her left and right. There was never a moment of stress with him around.

"You're most certainly right," he answered, nodding with a smile as he too set his hand on her stomach. "I rather like the names Rigel and Tristan if they're boys." She smiled and nodded, lacing her fingers with his as she watched a particularly silly peacock doing a mating dance. "Abraxas Tristan, maybe? And Perseus Rigel, I'm rather fond of that," she said, shifting uncomfortably as one of the babies found her ribcage. She looked up at Lucius to see him looking down at her with an amused grin.

"I see someone's been doing some serious thinking," he said playfully and she blushed, shrugging slightly.

"I have nothing better to do when you're gone off to work in that dreadful place," she said, scrunching her nose at him before smiling. "I have an idea for names if they're girls, would you like to hear those or would you rather be surprised?"

"Let's hear it then," he said, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I hate leaving you Narcissa, you know that, right?"

"I know, Lucius. I'm giving giving you a hard time as payback for your teasing," she said, smiling. "Calista Rose and . . . and . . . " She trailed off, trying to remember what name she'd liked for the other little girl. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember. Shrugging slightly, she smiled up at her husband. "I suppose I've forgotten the other name. What do you think?"

"Calista Rose is a beautiful name, Narcissa," he said, making her blush again as he continued. "What about Veronica Elena?"

"That's perfect Lucius, simply adorable!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. He leaned down for a kiss and Narcissa smiled against his lips before pulling back to look at him. "I love you, darling."

"And I love you too, my White Rose," he replied, holding her close as they fell into silence and enjoyed one of their last few moments of silence and peace before the twins came. Life was good.

* * *

**So whatcha thinkin'? Are ya thinkin' about reviewing? If ya are, then yay! I'd give you a cookie but my Bella says no cookies, only apples. xD**


End file.
